Alice the Fox
Alice the Fox- (Alice Liddell the Fox) to 16-letnia lisica z ostrymi problemami psychicznymi. Theme: Alice Madness Returns - Main Theme Broken Iris - Where butterflies never die Alice Madness Returns - Vale Of Tears Kalafina - Aria Battle theme: Sword Art Online Soundtrack - Luminous Sword Wygląd Ma brązowe futro i jasno-orzechową skórę. Jej oczy mają szmaragdowy kolor. Włosy Alice są ułożone w podobny sposób jak u Rouge, tylko ma też grzywkę. Strój Teraz Nosi granatową sukienkę z białym fartuszkiem i kokardką z tyłu. Ma też rajtuzy w czarno-białe paski i czarne kozaki ze skóry ze srebrnymi klamrami. Na szyi nosi także naszyjnik z Late Horseshoe, który należał do jej siostry. W dzieciństwie Gdy miała 10 lat nosiła różową sukienkę z różowymi balerinkami. W ośrodku psychiatrycznym W ośrodku, gdy miała 14 lat zazwyczaj można było ją spotkać w jasno-brązowej sukience z białym fartuszkiem z małą kokardką z tyłu. Na nogach miała kozaczki wiktoriańskie. Na szyi nosiła Late Horseshoe. Miała także do sukienki przyczepione, na piersi, zieloną przypinkę ze szmaragdem. Historia Przeszłość Alice urodziła się w Medieval City. Mieszkała w dość dużym domu z rodziną - mamą Ann, tatą Arthur'em i siostrą Lizzy. Wiodła dość wygodne życie, z racji tego, że ojciec dużo zarabiał na uczelni. Mama zazwyczaj siedziała w domu i się nim zajmowała. Siostra Alice - Lizzy, była początkującą modelką. Miała z nią dobry kontakt. Często się bawiły w różne zabawy, które same wymyśliły. Ale pewnego feralnego dnia, w domu państwa Liddell wybuchł pożar, z którego tylko Alice ocalała. Została ona przeniesiona do ośrodka psychiatrycznego, gdzie próbowano użyć hipnozy, by o nim zapomniała. Lecz nie miało to skutku. Ciągle miała wizje domu stojącego w ogniu oraz płonącą siostrę, którą próbowała uratować. W tym, że o to ośrodku zabrano jej ulubionego pluszaka - Tails Doll'a. Jedyną osobą, która traktowała ją nadmiernie opiekuńczo była jej opiekunka Agnes. To ona podarowała Alice Ostrze Vorpal twierdząc, że policja przyniosła, go tutaj, gdyż nie miał żadnych zniszczeń. Właśnie dzięki niej Alice jakoś wytrzymała te cztery lata w ośrodku. Ale życie nie było dla takie piękne. W nocy Alice usłyszała wybuch z korytarza ośrodka. Zeszła do niego i zobaczyła Agnes... w częściach. Ale nie, że była robotem, czy coś, tylko coś rozsadziło ją od środka i wszystkie jej części ciała były porozwalane po korytarzu. Alice patrzyła na to ze strachem w oczach i z krzykiem pobiegła do pokoju. Wciąż będąc w szoku doszła do wniosku, że to zabójca jej rodziny zabił Agnes. I w tymże momencie Alice z psychiczała. Przyrzekła sobie, że pomści rodzinę. Ależ z racji tego, że jej umysł nie był do końca normalny, zamiast szukać wskazówek, to zabijała każdą osobę, która jej nie pasowała, mając nadzieję, że w końcu trafi na zabójcę. Charakter Kiedyś Alice była pełną energii dziewczynką. Uwielbiała się bawić (szczególnie ze swoją siostrą) w gry, które sama powymyślała. W święta, wieczorami, dziewczynki często rozmawiały ze sobą. Lizzy opowiadała Alice jakieś opowiadania, a także co dzieje się w jej szkole. Alice po prostu uwielbiała słuchać, czy też rozmawiać z siostrą. Była dla niej wszystkim (ale rodziców też kochała). Chciała brać z niej przykład i zostać modelką. Uwielbiała kwiaty, a w szczególności Róże. Teraz Co tu dużo mówić... Alice po śmierci rodziny i Agnes po prostu spsychiczała. Ciągle czuje nieodpartą chęć na mordowanie. Stąpa twardo po ziemi, nie licząc na żaden cud. Kieruje się tylko zemstą. Przysięgła sobie, że dopóki nie zabije zabójcy jej rodziny, każdy będzie jej wrogiem. Transformacje *Hysterycal Alice - jej futro staje się czarne, jej sukienka biała i poplamiona krwią. Oczy zmieniają kolor na czerwony. Wymagane jest 7 mrocznych szmaragdów chaosu lub Histeryczny Pierścień! Theme: Absolute Configuration Dubbing *Dub. ang. - Susie Brann (Alice z serii gier Alice) *Dub. jap. - Chiwa Saitou (Homura Akemi z anime Madoka Magica) Cytaty Ciekawostki *Alice the Fox została zrobiona na podstawie gier American McGee's Alice i Alice Madness Returns *W dzieciństwie miała swoją ukochaną zabawkę/pluszaka. Był to Tails Doll. Twórca ShadLover9992 Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Lisy Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:ZeStarejWiki